


Rabbia

by ellydarklight



Series: Civil War Team Ironman [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, Not Steve Friendly, Not TeamCap Friendly, Not Wanda Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Team IronMan
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 13:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20026582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellydarklight/pseuds/ellydarklight
Summary: Tony viene intervistato subito dopo la Civil War e alla domanda “è stata colpa tua?” Svela tutti i segreti della squadra.





	Rabbia

**Author's Note:**

> Ok la storia l’ho scritta nel 2016 ma non mi è mai piaciuta, ovvero mi piace la mia idea ma non mi piace come l’ho scritta.  
Se qualcuno vuole utilizzare l’idea o questo come base faccia pure.

Rabbia

Tony non sapeva come è arrivato in questa situazione. Le cose andavano bene e poi all'improvviso ... non lo erano.  
Sapeva che non era colpa sua. Non era colpa sua se la maggior parte degli Avengers aveva deciso di andare contro 117 stati.  
Ma l’opinione generale era diversa: deve essere colpa sua, questo è esattamente il problema.  
Non riusciva a trovare una ragione per cui fosse colpa sua. Ma certamente gli avvoltoi lo facevano.  
Così appena dimesso dall’ospedale truccato in modo da non far vedere i molti danni fisici subiti nei combattimenti ha dato una conferenza stampa.  
“Mr.Stark! Che cosa hai da dire sulla situazione dei Tuoi ex compagni?! “  
"Pensi che stiano tornando?"  
"Ti sei mai chiesto che fosse tutta colpa tua?"  
L’ultima domanda risveglió in lui una rabbia che non sapeva di poter provare; sul serio? Come è stata colpa sua?  
È stato molto semplice Voleva la responsabilità, per essere tenuto in regola per le sue azioni. Soprattutto dopo il disastro di Sokovia. Rogers no.  
Aveva preso la piena responsabilità di Ultron, mai una volta in possesso di Bruce, e, cosa molto più importante, Wanda, responsabile. Non ha mai detto a nessuno, nemmeno alla squadra, nemmeno a Pepper, cosa gli aveva mostrato.  
Non sapeva esattamente perché non ha mai detto nulla. Forse era perché pensava di doverla, dato che erano le sue armi a uccidere i suoi genitori. Tranne che non era colpa sua, era Obie che gli stava rovinando la vita, anche dopo aver ucciso il bastardo.  
La bomba che colpì la casa di Wanda era una copia venduta illegalmente nel mercato nero. Quindi no, lui non le doveva niente.  
Le aveva dato da mangiare, l'aveva vestita, fatto una tuta da battaglia e l'aveva lasciata vivere sul suo Compound, e come l'aveva ripagato? Minacciandolo di morte e quasi distruggendo Visione (che affermava di amare)? Lanciandogli auto addosso durante il combattimento all’aeroporto?  
Ma va bene vero? Era Tony Stark,  
genio, miliardario, playboy, filantropo;non aveva bisogno di essere trattato come un fottuto essere umano. Poteva gestirlo.  
Ma non poteva più gestirlo, la morte di J.A.R.V.I.S., il fallimento di Ultron, Pepper che lo lascia, Rhodey in sedia a rotelle, scoprire la morte dei suoi genitori, il tradimento di Steve e Vision che scappa via,non poteva più.  
“ Si è colpa mia” i giornalisti sono tutti in subbuglio ma prima che possano fare domande Tony continua “ colpa mia che sono stato zitto fino ora” poi si gira verso lo schermo gigante dietro di lui  
“FRIDAY apri tutti i file Dentro PWM-U e riproducili qui”  
Inizia una serie di filmati Scarlet Which e Quicksilver durante Ultron, Wanda che gli da una visione per fargli creare qualcsa che lo distruggerà mentre prende lo scettro, i gemelli che collaborano con Ultron prima che si accorgano che li ucciderà, Wanda che manipola la mente di Bruce per fare in modo che Hulk distrugga Johannesburg e i file HYDRA su lei è suo fratello, tutte le persone che hanno ucciso e torturato per HYDRA durante il loro allenamento (123 persone morte per il loro allenamento).  
“ ora apri i file CA207, CA113 e S.H.I.E.L.D.victims” era Capitan America che lo attaccava per la parola di Wanda durante gli eventi di Ultron e l’altro era Steve e Natasha che riversavano i file S.H.I.E.L.D. Su internet, successivamente la conta dei morti delle loro azioni (il conteggio dei morti di agenti e famiglie è tre volte superiore agli agenti Hidra catturati o eliminati) 278 bambini tra gli 0 e i 10 anni erano morti, 97 missioni sotto copertura (alcune durate anche anni) distrutte, tutti file top-secret online, segreti dello stato in mano ai nemici ecc  
“Ora passiamo ad eventi più recenti, apri la presentazione degli accordi, poi l’accordo fra me e Steve”  
I video mostravano la prima volta che gli avengers vengono presentati agli accordi, reagiscono come se non ne avessero mai sentito parlare, Capitan America che era contrario va via dopo aver ricevuto un messaggio a metà conversazione, l’altro è Tony che offre un supporto psicologico al winter soldier se Rogers e Barnes avessero firmato gli accordi, Rogers sta per firmare ma poi scopre che Tony sta tenendo Wanda in casa con Vision per la sua sicurezza mentre cerca di ottenere la cittadinanza (dopo Lagos molte persone chiedevano per imprigionarla ed alcune per la pena di morte), poi barena si libera e il video finisce.  
“Video 170” Wanda che insieme a Hawkeye scappano via mentre Wanda usa Vision per creare un buco di 12 piani.  
“Video 181” la battaglia all’aeroporto in Germania  
“Video 198” tutti gli insulti che gli hanno dato al Raft, Falcon che gli rivela del pericolo di 5 winter soldiers  
“ HYDRA-Sy e Rapporto-missione-16-dicembre-1991” Tony se ne va mentre i giornalisti guardavano inorriditi la morte degli Stark è tutto ciò che è successo in Siberia, come Capitan America ha mentito per anni e come lo ha lasciato lì a morire.  
La conferenza stampa in diretta ha praticamente shoccato tutta l’America il governo ha subito aperto delle indagini, la notizia ha fatto subito il giro del mondo, l’ONU ha chiamato un incontro di tutti i 193 stati membri, pure gli stati osservatori, Wakanda, stato di Palestina na e Città del Vaticano, sono stati invitati a partecipare.  
Il re Wakanda purtroppo ha deciso di ignorare l’invito e ha ignorato tutte le notizie dal mondo esterno era troppo preso dal spargente James “Bucky” Barnes e come curarlo, si era fatto convincere da Steve Rogers ed il resto della sua squadra che presto sarebbero tornati in America e poi aveva problemi col mercenario Killmonger; in Wacanda gli ex Avengers erano ignari della tempesta che stava per colpirli; ancora convinti che sarebbero stati presto a casa perdonati per tutto.  
USA e Russia si trovarmi d’accordo sulla condanna di morte, L’Unione Europea sull’ergastolo, ovviamente prima dovevano essere catturati e processati ma con le prove raccolte nessuno li avrebbe assolti.


End file.
